Amores Proibidos
by Sack
Summary: Fanfiction SlashFemSlash


CAP I- PAIXÃO IDÊNTICA   
  
Após outro treino exaustivo de quadribol, Harry não pensava em outra coisa a não ser tomar um banho de chuveiro e ir para o dormitório ter uma boa noite de sono.Ele foi conversando animadamente com Rony, o goleiro da grifinória até o vestiário, onde foram tomar um banho bem quente.  
Harry sempre considerou Rony, seu melhor amigo, mas, de um tempo para cá,ele não conseguia deixar de reparar no quanto Rony havia crescido, que ele deixara de ser uma criança, e já tinha um corpo de adolescente, e também já tinha reparado o quanto Rony estava bonito. Ele não entendia porque sentia tanta atração por Rony, afinal, ele era homem,o seu melhor amigo, que sabia até os segredos mais intimos de Harry. Harry sabia que isso não poderia acontecer.Ele nunca iria se envolver com seu melhor amigo, ainda mais sendo do mesmo sexo que ele.  
Mas mesmo com todos esses pensamentos, Harry não conseguia parar de olhar o Rony tomando banho, lógico que Harry olhava muito discretamente, para ninguém perceber, nem mesmo Rony. Harry olhava a água caindo sobre o corpo de Rony, e Rony se ensaboando, começando pelo peito e depois descendo até chegar as pernas. Harry não conseguia mais disfarçar esse seu olhar, então decidiu parar de vez, se não ele poderia ser notado por alguém, e isso não poderia acontecer de geito algum.  
Harry e Rony saíram juntos do vestiário e caminharam juntos até o dormitório da Grifinória, quando chegaram lá, já estavam todos dormindo. Harry e Rony decidiram ir dormir também, pois no outro dia pela manhã, eles teriam aula de poções bem cedo.  
Rony dormiu bem rápido, mas Harry não conseguia dormir, estava pensando em sua vida, em seu "amor proibido" que Rony jamais iria saber. Harry ficava olhando Rony dormir, a lua iluminava o corpo de Rony, o fazendo ficar mais bonito, naquele minuto, Harry sentiu uma vontade imensa de beijar os lábios vermelhos de Rony, mas Harry sabia que era melhor não fazer isso, pois Rony poderia acordar. Mesmo assim, lutando contra sí mesmo, Harry chegou até a cabeceira da cama de Rony e deu um leve toque sobre as pernas de Rony, acariciando sua coxa e encostando seus lábios nos lábios de Rony. Harry não acreditara no que acabara de fazer, ele sabia que seu corpo queria aquilo, mas Harry era do mesmo sexo que Rony, e isso era errado, com essa confusão na cabeça de Harry ele achou melhor dar uma volta para esfriar a cabeça.  
Quando Harry andava pelo dormitório, ele viu a porta do banheiro masculino meio aberta, Harry decidiu ir ver o que estava acontecendo, ele se espantou quando viu os irmãos Jorge e Fred Wesley se beijando.  
- Você sabe que eu te amo não é Fred- disso Jorge após um beijo muito picante.  
- Lógico, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isso- respondeu Jorge que depois continuou- mudando de assunto, de que nós vamos brincar hoje?  
- Hoje eu decido.- e cumprindo a promessa, Fred começou a tirar a roupa de seu irmão, começou pela camisa,e depois retirou uma camiseta que estava logo abaixo e beijou o peito de seu irmão Jorge. Fred foi descendo a boca até chegar na calça. Ele começou a massagear maldosamente a masculinidade de Jorge, o fazendo gemer e o deixando Louco.  
Enquanto isso, Harry impressionado se masturbava vorazmente olhando aquela cena tão prazerosa. Harry queria estar fazendo tudo que via com seu amigo Rony, e sua masturbação, era toda dedicada a ele.  
Fred e Jorge estavam apenas de cueca e Fred beijava vorazmente as coxas de Jorge subindo muito devagar até chegar a virilha e retirar de uma vez a cueca de Jorge, a única coisa que separava a boca de Fred da masculinidade de Jorge.   
Fred beijava e dava pequenas lambidas no pênis de Jorge que segurava para não gritar de prazer. Fred decidiu acabar de vez com a angustia e abocanhar a masculinidade de Jorge.  
Enquanto isso, Harry não conseguia se segurar de tanto prazer que sentia só de ver os irmão Weasley se amando. Sua masturbação era cada vez mais rápida e ele não conseguia mais ficar escondido. Até que sem querer foi visto pelos irmãos Weasley.

Jorge e Fred não acreditaram quando viram Harry se masturbando e olhando eles se amando, os dois não sabiam o que falar, e pela cara de Harry, nem ele. Os três, Fred, Jorge e Harry, ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos até que Fred resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

- Então você descobriu nosso segredo não é Harry? - Fred tinha um ar de muita preocupação, apesar de parecer decidido - O que você vai fazer agora, contar para o colégio inteiro que nosso segredo?

- Eu não posso fazer isso. - disse Harry agora colocando a calça que tinha tirado para se masturbar.

- Por quê? - disse Jorge cabisbaixo, mas ao contrário de Harry, continuava nu.

- Porque eu também me excitei muito ao ver vocês dois se amando. - disse Harry reunindo o resto de coragem que lhe restava. Ele agora sabia que os irmãos Weasley eram pessoas iguais a ele, e Harry precisava desabafar com alguém, contar tudo que lhe afligia, e ele sabia que Fred e Jorge eram pessoas em que Harry poderia confiar. Então Harry começou a chorar.

- Ora Harry, o que que está te afligindo, conte para gente. - disse Fred como um irmão- Foi porque você viu nós dois fazendo aquilo? Me desculpe Harry?

- Não não foi isso, foi porque eu também gosto de uma pessoa, um outro homem. - Harry não sabia de onde tirou coragem para dizer todo aquilo, mas continuava a falar, cada vez com sussurros menores. - Eu estava pensando nisso quando ví vocês aqui e...

- É o Rony não é? - Interrompeu Fred.

-O que????Como você sabe - Essa pegou Harry de surpresa e o deixou sem fala. Como será que Fred sabia de seu amor secreto, será que Harry era tão indiscreto assim? Harry agora estava mais vermelho do que o cabelo dos Weasley.

- Harry, Harry. Não precisa se preocupar, você é bastante discreto, só que eu e Jorge estamos notando isso a bastante tempo. - disse Fred, agora já colocando suas roupas. - Pode ficar tranqüilo que nós vamos te ajudar a conquistar o nosso irmãozinho Rony.

CAP. II- DIA DE AMAR

Quando Harry acordou na manhã seguinte, não tinha ninguém mais no dormitório. Harry tinha perdido completamente a noção da hora. A noite anterior, tinha sido muito longa, mais com um desfecho feliz, Harry tinha enfim alguém para compartilhar seu "amor proibido" e principalmente alguém para o ajudar a conquistar Rony.

Harry se vestiu rapidamente e desceu até a mesa da Grifinória, no primeiro andar. Ele viu uma Hermione muito alegre conversando com Gina e Rony estava bastante concentrado em sua comida:

- Aceita Harry? - Disse Rony - São ovos mexidos!

- Há, brigado Rony.- Respondeu Harry pegando um prato e começando a comer.

Antes de Harry ao menos terminar de mastigar a primeira colherada, Dumbledore pediu silêncio gesticulando com a mão e com um leve sorriso começou a discursar como todo ano fazia.

- O natal está chegando e é hora de revermos nossos conceitos, repensar nossas atitudes e o mais importante: Ganhar muitos presentes! - Apesar de muito velho, Dumbledore era sempre simpático e bem humorado. - Todo ano, muitos de vocês vão para casa, ver suas famílias, o que logicamente não é errado, mas esse ano, nos queremos que mais pessoas passem o natal em Hogwarts e então eu e a professora Minerva resolvemos fazer um grande baile na noite de natal! - Isso provocou uma euforia e uma onda de comentários entre os alunos. - Silêncio por favor! Então para que possamos organizar melhor a festa pedimos que na saída para suas aulas cada aluno que deseja ficar em Hogwarts durante o natal assine seu nome logo alí na próximo a porta.

Harry observara que mesmo com esse baile, poucas pessoas estavam escrevendo seus nomes no folheto de alunos que ficariam em Hogwarts, mas não podia negar o número era bem maior do que nos anos anteriores. Enquanto todos conversavam, Fred e Jorge foram se sentar perto de Harry e Rony.

- Harry, por favor, escreva o nome de mim, do Fred, do Rony e da Gina no livro de quem vai ficar em Hogwarts. - Harry já iria protestar quando viu Jorge piscando o olho. Era agora que os irmão Weasley iriam conversar com Rony sobre Harry, então Harry decidiu ir anotar os nomes.

Hermione estava levando Gina para outro lugar, ela estava muito apressada. Elas estavam subindo as escadas trombando com as pessoas que iam sem nenhuma pressa para suas aulas. Gina estava muito assustada, sem saber onde Mione queria leva-la.

- Mione, eu tenho aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, e eu não posso me atrasar, a aula é na orla da floresta. - Disse Gina delicadamente, apesar de assustada.

- Calma Gina, eu garanto que você vai adorar, vai por mim. - Hermione não gostava de chegar nas aulas atrasada, mais um motivo para Gina desconfiar de Mione.

- Pronto, chegamos! - Elas estavam no banheiro de Murta, no terceiro andar, como sempre interditado.

- O que você quer aqui?- Disse Gina desconfiada.

- Gina, sente aqui no chão que precisamos conversar - Disse Mione sentando no chão junto com Gina. - Você confia em mim não é Gina?

- Lógico Mione, você é a minha melhor amiga.

- Então não me pergunte nada, apenas confie em mim que eu prometo que você vai adorar. - Quando Mione acabou de dizer isso, ela olhou no fundo dos olhos de Gina e a beijou delicadamente, como se elas tivessem todo tempo do mundo.

- Mione, aonde você quer chegar com isso. - Gina mau acabara de falar e Hermione foi retirando muito lentamente a calça de Gina. Gina já começava a deixar Mione tirar e começava a gostar.

Mione começava a acariciar as pernas de Gina, subindo até a virilha e passando a mão sobre a calcinha. Então Mione retirou a blusa de Gina, a deixando apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Gina tinha um corpo lindo e seu cabelo vermelho a realçava.

Mione também retirou sua roupa ficando apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Gina deixava Mione conduzi-la e muito lentamente Mione foi retirando a calcinha de Gina. Gina estava vestida apenas pelo sutiã, que Mione tratou te acariciar lentamente e aos poucos retira-lo. Hermione massageava as mamas de Gina de chegava a gemer de prazer.

Hermione retirou o resto de sua roupa, ficando totalmente nua, ela conduziu a mão de Gina até sua vagina e começou a acaricia-la com movimentos muito prazerosos que deixava Mione com muito prazer.

- Gina, posso começar? - Disse Mione olhando no fundo dos olhos de Gina

Gina fez um sinal de positivo e Mione delicadamente começou a lamber os mamilos de sua companheira. Movimentos tão prazerosos como aquele, deixava Gina sem fôlego, que mau conseguia dizer que isso era ótimo.

Hermione começou a descer, lambendo o umbigo com movimentos muito prazerosos, e depois descendo mais, até chegar ao local desejado.

- Gina - disse Mione carinhosamente - Posso começar?

-Pode. - Gina sabia que fazer amor com outra mulher não era normal. Ela poderia até se arrepender um dia de ter feito isso, mas se isso tivesse que acontecer seria melhor que fosse com a Mione, sua melhor amiga, pessoa em que poderia confiar e que tem bastante intimidade. Nos melhores e nos piores momentos de sua vida, era Mione quem lhe apoiava e quem lhe dava conselhos. Hermione era sua melhor amiga.

Mione sentiu muita firmeza nas palavras de Gina, e tinha certeza que Gina sentia o mesmo que ela. Mione começou a lamber a vagina de Gina, ainda sem penetrar sua língua, o que deixava Gina aflita, mas também muito prazerosa.

- Começa rápido Mione! - Disse Gina não vendo a hora de se explodir de tanto prazer. Mione via nos olhos de Gina muito prazer e muita vontade de começar logo.

Então Mione muito devagar começou a introduzir sua língua na vagina de Gina. Era movimentos muito prazerosos que deixavam todos os pelos de Gina arrepiados. Hermione apesar de só estar dando prazer a sua amada, também estava toda arrepiada.

Aos poucos Mione ia aprofundando mais a língua na vagina de Gina que lacrimejava de tanto prazer. Mione lambia e chupava cada milímetro da vagina de Gina que abria a boca para dizer que estava adorando, mas não saía nada de sua boca, tamanho era o prazer que ela sentia naquela hora.

Mione introduzira toda a sua língua e fazia movimentos cada vez mais rápidos, acompanhando os gritos de Gina que a cada segundo era mais alto. Mione sentia um gosto estranho expelido da vagina de Gina, mas isso não incomodava Mione agora, que queria ver sua parceira atingir o climax o mais rápido possível.

Mione fazia movimentos freneticamente, e Gina gemia mais alto, chegando até a berrar. Era a hora, a hora do prazer, Mione sentia que Gina estava quase atingindo o orgasmo e começou a fazer movimentos mais rápidos deixando Gina cada vez mais louca, até que um gemido de Gina anunciou que Mione realmente acabara de levar Gina ao prazer total, a melhor sensação, sem duvida, que Gina já teve. Em poucos segundos estavam as duas suadas e felizes, abraçadas no chão do banheiro.

- Eu também quero lhe dar tal prazer. - disse Gina exausta e muito feliz. - É o mínimo que eu posso fazer para te recompensar. EU TE AMO!

- Calma Ginazinha - Hermione estava muito feliz por Gina, e também estava louca para sentir o que Gina sentiu.- Nós temos todo tempo do mundo para sermos felizes. - e as duas se beijaram.

Enquanto Gina e Mione se beijavam nuas e freneticamente, alguém abriu a porta e pegou as duas no "flagra" . Esse alguém se chamava Draco Malfoy, aluno da Sonserina, e o pior inimigo de qualquer grifinoriano.

Harry estava assistindo a mais uma aula de poções, mais parecia estar em outro mundo. Rony ainda não voltara, devia estar conversando com Fred e Jorge.

Será que ele já sabe de tudo? Será que meu amor será correspondido? Esse e mais outros, eram pensamentos que Harry tinha. Para piorar a situação, Hermione também não estava assistindo a aula, o que não era normal, pois Mione nunca perdia uma aula, principalmente de poções onde suas notas não eram das melhores. Pelo menos Draco não estava na aula. Isso era o consolo de Harry, que naquela hora estava sem seus amigos e a poção que era para ficar rosa, acabou ficando azul.

- Bonito não é Potter - Snape estava mais raivoso do que nunca - Fica pensando na vida e coloca mais pele de cobra. Se você bebesse isso, com certeza iria morrer em menos de 3 minutos, 15 pontos a menos para a Grifinória!

Quando a aula acabou, Harry foi correndo para o salão comunal da Grifinória, quando chegou lá, viu Rony, Fred e Jorge o esperando.

Harry, quero conversar com você. - Disse Fred - Em particular.

CAP III - MAGOAS E PRAZER

- E aí, conseguiu conversar com o Rony? - Harry estava muito ansioso, e ao mesmo tempo muito envergonhado

- Olha Harry. - Disia Fred com um tom sério, fora do normal. - o nosso irmão Rony está muito envergonhado agora, ele não quis acreditar que isso era verdade e falou que só acreditaria se você fosse lá.

- Suponho que você pelo menos deve ter notado se eu tenho alguma chance com ele ou não. - Harry agora parecia desiludido, estava prestes a chorar, ele nunca teria coragem de confessar seus sentimentos na frente de um de seus melhores amigos, na verdade o seu melhor.

- Olha Harry, eu acho que você tem alguma chance. - Isso encerrou o assunto, pois Harry e Rony teriam uma aula agora de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

Harry desceu a escada calado junto a Rony, todos nos corredores estavam entusiasmado pois esse seria o último dia de aula antes do natal e havia boatos de que Dumbledore havia programado um baile de despedida, "um ensaio para o grande dia de natal" dizia um aluno da Lufa-Lufa. Mas a festa não passava de boatos até que Hagrid revelou tudo para os alunos após o final de sua aula:

- Tudo bem gente! - disse Hagrid muito empolgado. - Isso deveria ser surpresa, mas como Hogwarts inteira já sabe eu vou revelar: Vai ter um baile de despedida hoje a noite, uma espécie de ensaio para o natal, não é nada de muito especial, mais deve durar toda a madrugada!

Isso gerou muitos comentários, nunca Dumbledore vez uma festa em Hogwarts que durasse toda a noite. Todo mundo ficou empolgado com isso, menos Harry e Rony que até o final daquela aula não tinham trocado se quer uma palavra.

- Rony, precisamos conversar. - Disse Harry quebrando o silêncio enquanto eles caminhavam pelo gramado.

- É , acho que precisamos mesmo! - Rony respondeu sem nenhum entusiasmo mas seus olhos revelavam que ele realmente queria conversar.

- Os seus irmãos te falaram aquilo? - Perguntou Harry já muito envergonhado.

- Falaram. - Respondeu Rony sem querer puxar mais assunto.

- Você não vai me perguntar se é verdade Rony? - Harry não sabia de onde tirava tanta força para falar tudo aquilo.

- NÃO! - Rony sinalizou que não queria mais conversa, mas Harry percebeu que Rony estava todo vermelho.

Harry e Rony foram para a sala comunal da Grifinória esperar o almoço sem trocar uma palavra. Quando chegaram lá, Rony foi para, pelo que parecia ser, o banheiro (Harry nem se atreveu a perguntar onde ele iria). Então Harry começou a pensar, pensou em sua vida, e em que sua amizade com Rony havia acabado.

- Não chore assim pelo Rony. - Na mesma hora, Fred chegou e sentou na poltrona junto a Harry. - Ele é muito bobo, ele é muito tímido Harry.

- Eu não acho que ele é tímido, eu apenas acho que ele não gosta de mim. - Respondeu Harry com os olhos cheios de água. - Eu perdi meu melhor amigo.

- Você acha que se ele não gostasse de você ele iria continuar andando com você? - Após dizer isso, Fred colocou a mão no colo de Harry e começou acaricia-lo.

- Nessa altura eu não sei mais de nada. - Harry chorava igual a uma criança.

- A Harry, você está muito carente! - Após aquele minuto, Fred encostou o ombro de Harry em seu ombro e lhe beijou, um beijo calmo e suave, Fred conduzia a língua de Harry que por outro lado aceitara o beijo.

- Aonde você quer chegar com isso, você não namora seu irmão? - disse Harry, que já se recuperara do beijo.

- Não Harry. - Respondeu amigavelmente o amigo. - aquilo é uma espécie de fantasia sexual, nós fazemos aquilo só por diversão. Eu por exemplo já fiz amor com várias outras mulheres, mas também já fiz com homens. O professor Snape é um exemplo disso, desde o ano passado eu ando tendo relações com ele. Meu irmão Jorge já teve relações até com o Gui e o Percy.

- E agora você quer ter comigo mesmo sabendo que eu amo o seu irmão? - Harry parecia não estar entendendo o que estava acontecendo, eram muitas surpresas para um dia só.

- Não é bem assim Harry. - Fred parecia ter toda a calma do mundo. - Eu não sei se você vai querer, mais eu e o Jorge chegamos a conclusão que vocês, sem experiência nunca vão conseguir confessar o amor que um sente pelo outro. Por exemplo, antes de eu e o Jorge começarmos a fazer amor, uma pessoa mais velha e experiente nos deu um "empurrãozinho".

- E que tipo de "empurrãozinho" é esse? - perguntou Harry já desconfiado do que se tratava.

- O Gui tirou a virgindade do Jorge e o Percy tirou a minha. - disse Fred acariciando o cabelo de Harry. - só assim eu e o Jorge começamos a transar.

- E é isso que você propõe. - Perguntou Harry tentando absorver todas aquelas explicações.

- É Harry. - Respondeu Fred fazendo movimentos circulares na coxa de Harry. - Nesse momento o Jorge deve estar fazendo a mesma proposta ao Rony, e se tudo der certo, na festa de hoje a noite vocês dois estarão se amando. E aí Harry, aceita?

Harry juntou toda a força que lhe sobrou e disse para o Fred:

- Ok Fred, vamos subir para o dormitório.

- Rony. - Disse Jorge já sem paciência. - Aceita ao não aceita?

- Aceito. - Disse Rony já totalmente vermelho e com a cabeça baixa.

Jorge tirou a camisa e começou a passar a mão em seu próprio corpo fazendo movimentos sensuais.

- Vem Roniquinho, vem meu irmãozinho gostoso, vem tirar a roupinha do seu irmão mais velho!- falando isso Rony olhou no rosto de Jorge, e começou a passar a mão na masculinidade de Jorge, ainda por cima da causa. Rony reparou que o pênis de Jorge era bem grande, e ficou com medo de telo dentro de sí, mas continuou a acaricia-lo principalmente quando via que seu irmão estava gostando muito.

Rony tirou lentamente a calça de seu irmão o deixando apenas de cueca. Jorge deu um beijo em Rony, era o primeiro beijo da vida dele, mas mesmo assim não deixou de ser um beijo delicioso.

- Agora é a minha vez, irmãozinho gostoso. - disse Jorge, que mesmo nessas horas não deixava de brincar. Jorge começou a passar a mão em seu irmão, lambendo o pescoço dele, deixando Rony louco, Jorge retirou a blusa de seu irmão e começou a lamber o peito de Rony, descendo até chegar ao umbigo.

- Chegou a hora da verdade! - dizendo isso, Jorge retirou a calça de seu irmão e colocou a mão em suas coxas. Rony estava em pé, Jorge estava agachado entre as pernas de Rony e lambendo sua masculinidade por dentro da cueca.

- Tire a minha cueca meu amor. - Ordenou Jorge ao seu irmão que cumpriu rapidamente, aproveitando para tirar a sua também. Jorge sentou e fez sinal para Rony sentar no seu colo. Era a hora, pensava Rony nervoso. Rony sentou no colo de seu irmão, e sentiu o pênis quente e grande de Jorge de perto.

- É agora. - Disse Jorge - Está preparado?

- Sim meu amor, eu sou todo seu.

Jorge introduziu seu pênis vagarosamente, começando pela cabecinha e depois introduzindo um pouco mais, enquanto Jorge introduzia, ele também masturbava seu irmão. Rony sentia muita dor, mas sentia também um pouco de prazer.

Jorge introduzira todo o seu pênis, e tanto Jorge quanto Rony, gemiam muito naquela hora. Jorge ia cada vez mais rápido, até que praticamente os dois juntos chegaram ao clímax, ao prazer total, e Jorge já introduzira todo o liquido dentro de seu irmão. E deitados no chão estavam lá os dois irmãos, se amando.

Harry e Fred subiram para o dormitório, Harry estava muito tenso, chegava até a tremer, essa seria a primeira vez de Harry, e seria com uma pessoa maior que ele, e poderia doer muito. Mais não era só por causa disso que ele estava preocupado, Harry não tinha experiência nenhuma sobre esses assuntos, e sua vida sexual resumia-se apenas na masturbação, ato mesmo assim pouco praticado por Harry. Nesta hora Harry estava pensando como estava se saindo seu amigo Rony. Será que ele tinha aceitado? Harry compreendia que para Rony seria mais difícil, pois ele iria ter que fazer amor com seu irmão e com certeza não seria fácil conviver com seu irmão depois de tantas coisas, afinal, eles moram na mesma casa.

- Harry. - Cutucava Fred.- Chegamos, onde você quer ficar, na sua cama ou na minha?

- Humm, o quê? - Harry parecia estar em outro mundo.- Há! pode ser na minha cama.

- Você é quem manda! - Ao dizer isso, eles caminharam até chegar ao quarto de Harry, mais especificamente a cama. Harry envergonhado, ficou olhando para a cara de Fred, que por outro lado tomou a iniciativa e deu um beijo na boca de Harry. Harry tentava explorar cada canto da boca de Fred, dando um beijo realmente inesquecível. Harry percebia que enquanto eles beijavam, Fred começava a passar a mão sobre o corpo de Harry principalmente sobre suas nádegas, o volume sobre a cueca de Fred já começava a ficar mais espesso, como conseqüência, o de Harry também. Ao perceber isso, Fred encerrou o beijo, deixando um gostinho de "quero mais". Harry nem teve tempo de sentir falta pois logo em seguida, aconteceram coisas mais picantes.

- Harry, tire a minha roupa. - Antes de Fred terminar a frase, Harry começou a retirar a roupa de seu companheiro, começando pela camisa, mais logo depois tirando a calça.

- Não seja apressadinho Harry! - Brincou Fred. - Deixe minha cueca, vamos tirar a sua roupa primeiro.

Fred começou lentamente a retirar a calça de Harry, o deixando apenas de blusa e cueca. Fred começou a lamber os dedos do pé de Harry, deixando Harry morrendo de cócegas, mas nem deu tempo de reclamar pois Fred foi logo subindo, lambendo a canela de Harry, chupando cada pelo presente nas pernas de Harry. Fred foi subindo e com a boca retirou a cueca de Harry, e depois retirou sua própria cueca.

Era chegada a hora, a hora tão esperada por Harry. Ainda faltava retirar a camisa de Harry, mais isso não incomodou Fred, que após uma lubrificada com a saliva , começou a penetração com camisa e tudo.

Fred fazia movimentos muito devagar, para não doer e com suas mão, começou a masturbar Harry. Harry sentia um pouco de dor que logo, a medida que Fred começou a fazer movimentos mais rápidos, foi substituído por um intenso prazer.

Fred e Harry sentiam agora um intenso prazer, eles não conseguiam disfarçar as gemidas que eram cada vez mais altas. Eles estavam entrelaçados aquela hora, a camisa de Harry grudava no peito de Fred, e foi com esse sentimento que os dois, espetacularmente juntos, chegaram ao êxtase, ao prazer total e ao clímax. Aquela hora, Fred já depositara sua semente dentro de Harry.

Gina e Hermione estavam completamente envergonhadas, estavam nuas e paradas, sem dizer uma palavra a mais de 10 minutos, elas apenas viam a cara de satisfação de Malfoy.

- O que você vai fazer agora em Malfoy? - Gritou Gina numa espécie de raiva e vergonha.

- Se me dissessem eu não iria acreditar! - Disse calmamente Draco com sua cara de deboche. - A Weasley com a Granger se beijando. E pelo que me parece, vocês não fizeram só isso não é Granger?

- O que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer é da minha conta Malfoy! - Gritou Mione rapidamente, mais logo percebeu que não queria cair no jogo de Malfoy e se acalmou. - Você nos pegou sim, Malfoy, mas o que você vai fazer agora? Contar para Hogwarts inteira?

- Não é uma má idéia. - Retrucou Malfoy. - Mais, quem sabe uma chantagem não caísse melhor...

- Você me dá nojo Malfoy! - Xingou Gina.

- Ha!Ha!Ha! - Riu Malfoy. - A lésbica tentando falar alguma coisa.

- Vamos parar de ofensas e fale logo que tipo de chantagem você vai fazer. - Falou Mione.

- Bem. - Respondeu Draco pensativo. - Já que vocês estão a caráter, acho que vou querer realizar uma fantasia minha. Todo mundo infelizmente sabe que eu não me dou bem com mulheres. Só uma vez tive um caso com a Pansy Perkson mais ela não quis "dar" pra mim. Mais eu não devo explicações para ninguém! - Mione esboçou uma manifestação de "bem feito" logo repreendida por Draco. - Vou direto ao assunto: Eu quero fazer amor com a Weasley!

- Eu tenho nojo de você Draco! - Berrou Gina com toda sua força.

- Se você encostar o dedo nela vai se arrepender! - Gritou Mione.

- O que você vai fazer? - Riu Draco, que logo em seguida pegou uma varinha, apontou para Mione e conjurou um feitiço. Mione caiu desmaiada no chão.

- Agora sou só eu e você, e se você não deixar eu te estrupar, vou contar para seus pais a filhinha lésbica que eles tem! - Dizendo isso, Malfoy abaixou o zíper da causa e retirou a cueca, mostrando sua masculinidade para quem quisesse ver, no caso, Gina.

- Agora vem aqui e chupa tudo! - Disse Malfoy.

- Você acha! - Gina se arrependeu de ter falado pois Malfoy puxou Gina pelo cabelo e forçou-a a chupar.

- Acho melhor você nem sonhar em morder, minha prostituta. - Disse Malfoy zombando de Gina.

Gina chupava a masculinidade de Malfoy forçada e sentia muito nojo do que estava fazendo, sentia mais nojo ainda de ter que deixar Malfoy passar a mão em todo o seu corpo sem poder fazer nada. Apesar de tudo, quando Malfoy passava a mão sobre a superfície da vagina de Gina ela sentia muito prazer, apesar de se condenar por isso.

- Pare de chupar, Galinha! - Ordenou Malfoy. - Eu quero alcançar o clímax na hora certa. Deite no chão!

Gina se deitou. Ela não sabia se deitou por medo ou se foi por que ela realmente queria mais. Mais ela sabia o que esperava por ela agora. Malfoy se deu ao trabalho apenas de abrir um pouco mais o zíper e logo em seguida penetrou sua masculinidade dentro de Gina. Ele penetrou tudo de uma fez fazendo Gina quase chorar de dor e começou a fazer os movimentos.

Malfoy começou a lamber os peitos de Gina, que após alguns minutos, começou a sentir prazer. Gina começava a gostar e começou também a passar a mão sobre Malfoy. Gina empurrou a cabeça de Malfoy, que estava lambendo seus peitos e deu um beijo na boca de Malfoy. Malfoy ficou muito assustado, embora nem teve tempo para pensar, pois o prazer era cada vez maior. De repente os dois atingem o Clímax e se beijam apaixonadíssimos. Malfoy fez amor com Gina.

CAP. IV- O BAILE

Harry acabara de tomar banho e pensava quais emoções o aguardariam no baile, com certeza, o mais esperado da vida dele. Desde que Harry voltou ao dormitório depois de uma estressantes aula de Feitiços, ele e Rony não trocaram uma só palavra, se bem que eles não tiveram muito tempo para conversar, pois Mione depois de faltar em todas as aulas do dia, chegou no salão comunal da Grifinória, meio sonsa, e o mais esquisito, foi que Gina sem trocar uma palavra com ninguém, subiu com ela para o dormitório. Então Harry foi tomar banho, e até aquele momento, Rony tomava o seu banho.

- Já escolheu com que roupa você vai ao baile Harry? - Disse Neville, que acabara de sair do banho, coberto apenas pela toalha.

- Há! Ainda não, acho que eu vou com aquela roupa de Gala que eu fui no ano passado! - Disfarçou rapidamente Harry. - O que você acha Neville?

- É!! Essa roupa ficou bem em você. - Falou Neville procurando sua roupa. - Eu vou com a roupa que minha vó me mandou ontem. Onde está ela?... Há! Achei! Olha Harry, vê se fica legal.

- Fica! - Falou Harry num tom de que o assunto havia acabado. Harry realmente se esquecera de que tinha que colocar a roupa do baile, mais alguma coisa estava lhe incomodando. Neville estava trocando de roupa na frente de Harry."Más e daí?" pensou Harry. "Ele sempre trocou de roupa aqui, porque que eu vou me incomodar?" É, mas Harry não deixou de ficar um pouco deslocado, ao ver Neville tirar a toalha que o cobria e ir procurar uma cueca.

- Você está diferente hoje em Harry. - Disse Neville ainda nu. - Que que tem com você?

- Nada. - Respondeu Harry querendo disfarçar.- Acho que estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, só isso.

- Acho melhor você trocar de roupa, pois daqui a pouco o baile vai começar. - Disse Neville que achou a cueca a colocou.

Neville tinha razão, faltavam menos de dez minutos para o baile começar, e se Harry não se aprontasse, iria acabar perdendo o início do baile.

Harry achou sua roupa, e neste mesmo instante, Rony chegou, também tampado apenas por uma toalha, mas neste, Harry não pode deixar de reparar, pois era o homem que Harry amava. Por alguns segundos, Harry ficou hipnotizado, olhando para os traços lindos de Rony, suas pernas grossas e seu rosto lindo e inocente, mas Harry achou melhor não olhar muito, pois Rony poderia perceber.

Ao mesmo tempo que Rony trocava de roupa, Harry também trocava, e de repente estava Harry e Rony pelados, um olhando para o outro, apenas Neville atrapalhava o momento. Harry começava a colocar a cueca, e sentia que Rony também dava pequenas olhadas para Harry, Harry queria que esse momento fosse eterno, mas durou poucos segundos, pois já não havia mais roupa para trocar, então eles desceram para a sala comunal.

Hermione e Gina, estavam super atrasadas, não tinha mais ninguém no banheiro quando elas entraram para tomar banho, tudo isso por causa da proposta que Gina fez a Mione.

- O que Gina? - Gritava Mione aos sussurros. - Você quer que o nojento do Draco faça amor com agente hoje. Para mim, esse seria um momento só nosso!

- Mione. - Gina tentava convencer Mione a todo custo.- Tenta entender, não foi nada forçado o que eu fiz com o Draco. Quer dizer, no inicio até que eu relutei, mais depois, eu gostei também.

- Ha, tá bom Gina. - Disse Mione. - Só por que você agora deu para gostar do Malfoy, você quer que eu faça parte disso!

- Mione. - Se esse argumento não desse certo, era melhor Gina desistir, pois tinha mais de meia hora que Gina tentava convencer Mione.- Quando você me levou hoje de manhã para o banheiro da Murta, o que você me disse?

- Para você ter confiança em mim. - Respondeu Mione sem saber onde Gina queria chegar.

- E eu tive Mione. - Falou Gina. - E eu lhe peço a mesma coisa agora Mione.

- Tudo bem. - Respondeu Mione. - mas agora, vamos tomar banho. - Ao dizer isso, Mione se despiu e entrou em um boxe.

- Hei Mione! Espere aí! Deixe eu tomar banho junto de você? - Perguntou Gina.

- Você venceu de novo, mas olha, nós estamos atrasados, não pode "rolar" nada entre a gente hein?

- Pode deixar!

Gina se despiu também, e entrou no chuveiro com Mione. Mione começou a esfregar as costas de Gina, e logo depois, Gina fez o mesmo. Gina fingia estar passando sabonete em Mione, e decia a mão, acariciando suas nádegas. De repente, Gina deu um beijo na boca de Mione. Um beijo bastante gostoso, Gina buscava percorrer cada pedaço da boca de sua amada, e ao mesmo tempo acariciava cada pedaço do corpo de Mione.

- Gina. - Disse Mione. - Para com isso.

- Ha....Por que? Você não quer?

- Não é isso, nós estamos atrasados.

Harry e Rony desceram juntos para o salão principal, mas como sempre, não trocaram uma só palavra. Quando chegaram lá, as portas do salão tinham acabado de serem abertas, por isso, ainda havia um tumulto na entrada. Quando eles conseguiram sair do tumulto, viram um salão principal muito diferente, as quatro mesas gigantes que ficavam na sala, foram trocadas por centenas de mesinhas, que ocupavam todo o salão, de menos o centro, que estava reservado ao lugar onde as pessoas dançavam. O lugar onde normalmente ficava a mesa dos professores, agora estava um pequeno palco com um homem mexendo nos aparelhos de som, os cartazes anunciavam que ele era o Dj. Trasgo. O teto da sala, que normalmente refletia o céu, agora estava piscando luzes de várias cores. Diferente das outras festas de Hogwarts, esta, não tinham um lugar específico para os professores sentarem, eles sentavam nas mesas junto aos alunos, o que provocou uma algazarra entre os alunos do primeiro ano, que queriam sentar perto de Dumbledore, e alguns queriam sentar próximos a Harry, o que deixou ele um pouco sem graça.

- E aí Harry. - Falava Jorge, junto ao seu irmão Fred. - Posso sentar aí com vocês?

- Mais é claro Jorge! - Dizia Harry. - Pega uma cadeira e senta!

- E aí. - Falou Fred depois de sentar na cadeira. - Vocês dois já voltaram a conversar?

- Quem disse que agente não estava conversando? - Disse Rony um pouco vermelho. Só não ficou mais pois o assunto foi interrompido pela chegada de Gina e Mione.

- Oi gente. - Disse Mione alegremente. - E aí, beleza?

- Onde você se meteu, hein Mione? - Perguntou Rony bravo. - Procuramos você a tarde inteira!

- Credo Rony! - Respondeu Mione insatisfeita. - Não é da sua conta!

- Há, é sim! - Vociferou Rony. - Você chegou hoje na sala comunal desmaiada, com minha irmã lhe carregando.

A discussão só não continuou pois na mesma hora, Dumbledore se dirigiu ao centro para começar a falar:

- Silêncio por favor! Um minutinho só! - Falou Dumbledore com sua voz magicamente ampliada. - Estamos aqui, reunidos para mais uma festa. Mais uma de tantas, porque a cada ano que se passa, passam também as festas, a nossa juventude, a nossa empolgação dessa fase! São tantas coisas "mais importantes" para lembrar, que eu mal me lembro da minha juventude, e menos ainda das minhas festas. Lembranças essas, que eu daria meu braço esquerdo para recorda-las novamente! É, não estou brincando. Quando você é velho, a coisa que te deixa mais alegre, é parar meia hora e puxar do fundo da memória, um momento em sua juventude, de alegria, e depois de mais de 40 anos você parar e pesar: "Puxa, como eu era feliz". Esses momentos valem mais que qualquer premio que eu recebí em toda a minha vida e vale mais que todo o ouro de Gringotes! Por isso, essa festa, como vocês já devem ter ouvido em alguns boatos, não tem hora de acabar, apenas saia e vá dormir, quando você estiver na mais pura alegria!

Quando ele terminou de falar, a música começou, e muita gente foi para o centro, dançar. Harry realmente achava Dumbledore um maluco, ele só poderia estar brincando quando falou que daria um de seus braços para apenas recordar um momento alegre de sua juventude.

- Harry, vamos dançar! - Convidou Gina.

- Vamos Gina. - Disse Harry após perceber que Rony aceitara o pedido de Mione para dançar.

Jorge se levantou para ir ao banheiro, e Fred ficou sozinho, sentado a espera de alguém aparecer para conversar com ele. Seu pedido foi atendido, um um vulto negro apareceu e lhe disse:

- Estou lhe esperando em minha sala. - Era Snape, que falou isso e rápidamente foi embora, conversar com o professor Flitwik em uma outra mesa.

Tinha mais de duas semanas que Fred não tinha relações com o Snape, e parecia que Snape estava sentindo falta. Fred também estava sentindo falta, e muito discretamente, foi caminhando até a masmorra onde ficava a sala de Snape.

A porta não estava trancada, e então Fred entrou. A sala de Snape, era muito bagunçada, mas era daquele lugar que Fred tinha suas melhores lembranças. Normalmente, os encontros dele e Snape eram naquele lugar, apenas a primeira vez deles que foi nos jardins de Hogwarts. Fred ficava muito excitado ao relembrar essas cenas, e resolveu retirar sua roupa, e esperar pelo seu amado. Fred tirava sua roupa lentamente, começando com a camisa, depois tirando a calça e guardando cuidadosamente próximo a cama de Snape.

Fred deitou na cama e começou a apreciar o quarto de seu amado. Ele resolveu retirar a cueca, e lembrou que era a mesma do primeiro dia de encontro dos dois. Coincidência ou não ele estava alí, retirando a cueca e pelado, relembrando os lindos momentos em que os dois se amaram.

- Ja está aí me esperando meu amor? - Snape tinha chegado, e estava parado vendo Fred nu, sobre a cama.

- Já meu amor, eu não via mais a hora de te encontrar novamente. - Disse Fred muito exitado. - Por que você só me chamou hoje. Não sentiu saudades de mim.

- Eu não vim aqui para discutir isso! - Disse Snape, e ao mesmo tempo começando a retirar suas botas.

- Você é quem manda. - Respondeu Fred. - Então faça comigo o que você veio para fazer.

- Hoje vai ser diferente. - Disse Snape deixando Fred curioso. - Hoje vai ser você quem vai me invadir.

- Você tem certeza? - Perguntou Fred sem entender, pois sempre era Snape quem queria invadir Fred, era Snape que gostava sempre de ter o controle da situação, e Fred sempre pensara que Snape era um machão, que gostava de invadir, mas nunca se deixava ser invadido.

- Sim. - Respondeu rápido Snape. - Porque, você não quer fazer o papel de um homem pelo menos uma vez em sua vida?

- Lógico que quero! - Snape quase sempre era curto e grosso, as vezes, nem mesmo Fred conseguia saber como ele conseguia gostar de um homem feito o Snape.

- Então vamos começar! - E assim dizendo, Snape começou a tirar a camisa, bastante devagar, deixando Fred apreciar tudo de longe, sem poder pegar. O sofrimento de Fred era notável, ver Snape retirando sua roupa e ter que ficar imóvel na cama.

Em fim só restara a cueca em Snape, e ele pode deitar ao lado de Fred, e lhe dar um beijo bastante demorado, e muito picante. Seus corpos colados, face a face, um transpirando no outro e a troca total de saliva, fazia daquele momento, um momento totalmente picante e prazeroso.

Fred agora muito lentamente, tentava retirar a cueca de Snape, sem interferir naquele beijo, que já durava minutos. Agora eram somente os dois, sem nenhuma cueca para atrapalha-los, eles estavam totalmente nus, num só corpo.

O beijo finalmente se encerrara, mas só porque Fred agora estava descendo, Agora, ele chupava o peito de Snape, e ia descendo, deixando Snape, cada vez mais excitado. Snape agora virara de bruços, deixando Fred lamber todo o seu corpo, começando pelas costas, e depois chegando até suas nádegas, as lambendo, preparando para o penetramento.

- Posso começar. - Perguntou Fred, com muito entusiasmo.

- Claro meu bem. - Respondeu Snape.

Fred começou a introduzir bastante devagar, com movimentos bem suaves, e ao mesmo tempo, Fred começava a masturbar Snape e beijava suas costas. Agora sim, os dois entrelaçados, num prazer, que começava a se formar nas pequenas e vagarosas investidas do pequeno Weasley ao seu professor. Era um momento de puro êxtase para Fred, que invadia delicadamente o homem que amava, depois de ensaiar esse grande feito várias vezes com seu irmão, em fim, estava praticando, na festa que realmente seria inesquecível.

Fred pingava suor, tanto pelos movimentos quanto pelo insuportável calor que era aquele local. Mas o suor do dois, fazia crescer ainda mais o prazer daquele momento, deixando Snape com um cheiro delicioso, que Fred não agüentava e dava pequenas lambidas nas costas de Snape, afim de absorver cada gotícula de suor de seu amado.

Aquele momento era único e inesquecível, o suor dos dois se misturavam, e surgiam pequenas poças nas costas de Snape.Mas a cada minuto, mais suor ia se acumulando, mais rápido eram as investidas de Fred, e mais forte era o prazer que ambos sentiam, até, que no momento mais prazeroso, num momento inesquecível, os dois chegam ao clímax total, a um prazer que nunca sentiram antes, e que talvez nunca mais sentiriam. E lá, grudados, eles ficaram a noite inteira, se beijando e se amando.

A noite estava muito boa, ninguém parava de dançar nem um minuto, Harry já estava suando de tanto dançar com Gina e parecia que Rony também. Ele parara de dançar com Hermione, e fora sentar. Harry também foi sentar, pois não agüentava mais dançar. Harry sentou junto a Rony, que como sempre, não falou nada, ficou apenas calado.

- Vai querer beber alguma coisa? - Perguntou Harry puxando assunto.

- Pode ser. - Respondeu Rony. - Uma água.

Harry se levantou e foi at um lugar onde preparavam as bebidas. O que eles mais faziam era cerveja amanteigada, mas estava muito calor naquele dia, apesar de estar muito próximo ao natal.

- O que você deseja garotinho? - Perguntou uma senhora que aparentava ter uns 50 anos.

- Dois copos de água, por favor. - Pediu Harry.

- Não vai querer cerveja amanteigada? - Perguntou a senhora. - Quase ninguém está tomando, e temos que arranjar um jeito de acabar com elas ainda hoje.

- Não obrigado. - Respondeu Harry educadamente. - Prefiro a água mesmo.

Então a mulher com uma cara meio chateada pegou duas canecas e encheu de água, entregando a Harry sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Harry partiu até a mesa levando as duas canecas, quando chegou até lá, Mione e Gina estavam sentadas na mesa conversando animadamente.

- Posso saber o que vocês estão conversando? - Brincou Harry animadamente.

- Só falando como a festa esta bonita hoje. - falou Mione. - Sente-se Harry.

- É, melhor eu sentar mesmo. - Harry sentou e entregou a caneca de água a Rony.

- Pela primeira vez podemos sentar numa cadeira sem ter nada com o que se preocupar. - Continuou Mione com o assunto. - Sem discutir táticas sobre quem roubou a pedra filosofal, quem abriu a câmara secreta, quem é o assassino que tentava matar Harry, como ajudar Harry a ganhar o Torneio Tribruxo...

- Esse quinto ano é o nosso primeiro ano normal em Hogwarts! - Falou Harry sem ter tanta certeza em suas palavras. Ele não sabia se apaixonar pelo seu melhor amigo e fazer amor com outro homem era uma coisa normal.

- Bem, o papo está bom mas nós precisamos ir né Mione. - Disse Gina olhando bem no fundo dos olhos de Mione.

- É verdade. - Continuou Mione. - Até mais garotos!

- Tchau! - Respondeu os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- O que nós vamos fazer agora Gina? - Perguntou Mione rispidamente.

- Agora eu vou lá na mesa do Malfoy e vou chamá-lo. - Respondeu Gina.

Ao falar isso, Gina discretamente foi caminhando até a mesa do Malfoy, onde estavam ele e Goyle, num papo muito empolgante.

- Com licença. - Falou Gina educadamente. - Posso conversar com você um Minutinho?

- Pode. - Respondeu Malfoy curioso, mas com sua voz ríspida de sempre.

Os dois saíram de perto de Goyle, chegando até um lugar bastante discreto, onde ninguém poderia reparar o que eles faziam.

- E então Weasley. - Falou Malfoy. - O que você quer.

- Repetir a dose de ontem. - Quem ouvia isso, não acreditava que era Gina quem falara aquilo, falando com tanta convicção e certeza, juntando toda a coragem que tinha.

- Você tem certeza? - Perguntou Malfoy mal acreditando no que ouvia.

- E dessa vez eu quero levar a Mione. - Falou Gina, já toda vermelha.

- Ela aceitou? - Perguntou Draco.

- Sim.- Respondeu Gina. - E então aceita?

- Sim. - Disse Draco depois de alguns segundos pensando.

- Então siga as instruções. - Disse Gina como se estivesse explicando estratégias para um combate. - Eu e Mione vamos para a estufa número dois da sala de Herbologia, nós constatamos que ela não está trancada, daqui a dez minutos, disfarçadamente você vai para lá, ok?

- Ok. - Respondeu Draco.

Gina correu até Mione, e as duas foram em direção as estufas saíram do salão principal, e foram até o corredor, a porta que ligava o castelo aos jardins, por sorte, estava destrancada. Gina e Mione, muito lentamente abriam as portas, até que apareceu a brisa suave dos jardins, com vista para a imensidão da floresta. Elas estavam nos jardins, e corriam até a estufa, com um sorriso alegre de quem acabava de conquistar a liberdade. Mas eles mal sabiam o que os esperavam.

O tempo estava bastante nublado, parecia que podia chover a qualquer minuto, mas elas não estavam preocupadas com isso, elas apenas queriam chegar rápido a estufa, e que Malfoy não se atrasasse.

O primeiro desejo já fora realizado. Eles tinham chegado a estufa 2, e como Gina tinha previsto, ela estava destrancada. Elas entraram, acenderam as luzes e deram uma olhada na estufa. O lugar era muito sujo, nada ideal para uma noite de amor como elas tinham imaginado, mas a mesa de aula parecia ser um lugar ideal.

Enquanto Malfoy não chegava, elas decidiram começar a brincadera por conta própria, num beijo muito excitante, em que cada um, tentava percorrer com a língua, cada milímetro de espaço de suas bocas, e suas mãos viajavam, uma no corpo da outra, num beijo inesquecível.

De repente, elas ouviram um barulho esquisito, alguém chegara, Gina e Mione foram se esconder rápidamente, pois poderia ser a Professora Spraunt.

- Oi gente, onde estão vocês? - Era Malfoy, ele havia chegado e estava procurando Mione e Gina.

- Há! É você Draco. - Gina apareceu junto de Mione. - Você nos deu um baita susto!

- Pensei que vocês não viriam. - Disse Malfoy.

- É lógico que nós viríamos. - Disse Gina rapidamente. - Eu não iria mentir para você.

- Ainda bem. - Disse Malfoy com um tom de quem tinha tudo sob controle. - Então, vamos começar?

- Só estamos esperando você. - Disse Gina.

Quando ela terminou de falar, se dirigiu a Malfoy e lhe deu um beijo. Era de se estranhar a maturidade de Gina, ela crescera de um dia para o outro. Mione notara que pela manhã, quando ela levara Gina ao banheiro para terem seu primeiro encontro, Gina era apenas uma garotinha, inocente, que em menos de 24 horas já era praticamente uma mulher, mais madura do que muita gente mais velha que ela, talvez até mais madura que Mione.

Gina agora empurrara Malfoy até a mesa onde Mione estava, e Malfoy não esboçava nenhuma reação, apenas atendia aos desejos de sua mestra, Gina.

- Tire a minha roupa. - Ordenou Gina a Malfoy.

- É para já! - Respondeu Malfoy, obedecendo a sua mulher.

Malfoy alisava os peitos de Gina, e aos poucos, retirando o vestido dela, revelando seus traços bem definidos, que mostravam que apezar de ter maturidade de mulher, era apenas uma menina.

- Não vai entrar na brincadeira não Mione? - Perguntou Malfoy, já mais desinibido.

- Calma. - Falou Mione. - Estou indo.

Ao falar isso, Mione entrou no jogo, chegou por trás de Malfoy e começou a tirar sua camisa, muito lentamente, enquanto Malfoy deixava Gina apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Mione beijava as costas de Draco, que por sua vez, beijava a boca de Gina. Era realmente um triangulo amoroso que estava acontecendo aquele momento em Hogwarts.

Mione começou a tirar a calça de Draco, deixando-o apenas de cueca, deixando a mostra, o grande volume que se encontrava no baixo ventre do garoto.

Agora estava todo mundo com suas roupas íntimas, só faltava Mione. Gina e Draco olharam com um olhar malicioso para ela, e começaram a fazer um joguinho, Malfoy começou a acariciar todo o corpo de Mione, levando a mão por dentro da saia dela, atingindo sua região mais íntima, o que deixava Mione muito excitada. Draco retirou a calcinha de Mione por dentro da saia, e começou a masturbala. Enquanto isso, Gina lentamente retirava a parte superior do vestido de Mione com a boca.

Tudo isso, deixava Mione muito excitada, principalmente a idéia de estar sendo masturbada por um de seus piores inimigos. Agora não existia mais a parte superior do vestido de Mione. Draco parara de masturbar Mione e agora retirava a saia dela, muito lentamente, revelando aos poucos suas partes mais íntimas.

Agora estavam todos com suas roupas mais intimas, e a orgia poderia começar. Malfoy optou por começar por Mione, ele começou a lamber as partes íntimas dela, fazendo-a gemer de praser, ele iria fazer um sexo oral.

Malfoy colocou sua língua o mais fundo que conseguia, fazendo movimentos bastante prazerosos, tamanho era os gritos de Mione. Aquele momento parecia interminável, um prazer inesgotável, que terminou no mais absoluto êxtase, foi uma noite inteira de amor, até o amanhecer, no qual não vou narrar, pois não haveria espaço para descrever tamanha emoção. O que se ouvia, eram berros de prazer, sorte que só os três ouviam, pois o resto das pessoas estavam no interior do castelo se divertindo, mas com certeza, não tanto como eles.

- Nós vamos ficar o resto de nossas vidas sem conversar Rony? - Falou Harry que já estava de saco cheio de nem ao menos conversar com Rony. Mesmo se Rony não pudesse ser de Harry, Harry pelo menos queria voltar a ter aquele grande amigo.

- Você tem razão Harry. - Admitiu Rony. - Nós precisamos esfriar nossas cabeças, e tirar toda essa história a limpo.

- Vamos a um lugar mais discreto Rony. - Propôs Harry. - Não que eu queira fazer alguma coisa, mas para nós termos um pouco mais de privacidade.

- Então vamos Harry...

Os dois saíram do salão, foram para o corredor, abriram a porta de entrada de Hogwarts, e foram conversar na varanda do castelo (uma área coberta). Era um dos momentos mais tensos da vida de Harry, era comparado com quando ele encontrara Voldemort pela primeira vez, ou até quando enfrentou uma cobra gigante, talvez ele estava tão tenso como quando descobriu a inocência de seu padrinho, e teve que defende-lo diante de seu pior pesadelo ou até podia ser comparado a quando viu Voldemort renascer, e teve de duelar com ele. Agora em seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, ele teria que se declarar a seu melhor amigo, uma coisa mínima se comparada aos seus desafios de anos anteriores, só que para Harry, aquele memento era o mais importante de sua vida, pois ele amava Rony.

- Já estamos aqui. - Disse Rony. - Vamos começar desde o início.

- Tem razão. - Concordou Harry.

- Bem, tudo começou quando meus irmão me falaram que você estava afim de mim, daí depois meu irmão Jorge me convenceu a fazer amor com ele.

- Não Rony, começou bem antes. - Disse Harry juntando toda a força que tinha. - Começou desde o último treino de quadribol, eu não conseguia parar de olhar para você, e quando nós fomos dormir, eu tive até que sair do quarto, se não eu iria fazer uma loucura com você. Foi aí que eu encontrei seus dois irmãos se amando, e contei tudo para eles.

- Harry, Harry. - Disse Rony assustado com a coragem de seu amigo para contar tudo. - Você só está dificultando as coisas.

- Não Rony, mesmo que você fique com raiva de mim, eu tenho que contar toda a verdade, eu tenho Harry, não agüento mais suportar essa dor.

Harry chorava, chorava muito, e aquele momento foi inexplicável, Rony se aproximou de Harry e simplesmente um beijo aconteceu. Uma explosão de alegria, foi um beijo rápido, que descreveu todo o amor que um sentia pelo outro, pois afinal, o amor não se descreve por palavras.

- Rony, isso quer dizer que você também me ama? - Disse Harry rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim Harry. - Disse Rony. - Eu te amo!

- Eu não estou acreditando! - Sorria Rony.

- Vamos então Harry. - Disse Rony já quase tirando a blusa. - Vamos nos amar.

- Rony. - Dizia Harry sorrindo. - Não precisa ser hoje. Eu não te vejo como um objeto sexual que só serve para o meu prazer. Você não é uma ficção de amor que eu tenho, você é muito mais, você é o homem que eu amo, e eu gostaria que o nosso momento seja especial, seja em um lugar especial, num momento especial, com uma pessoa especial como você. Hoje eu só quero te beijar meu amor.

E um beijo novamente aconteceu, não um beijo picante e rápido, um beijo devagar, bem demorado, que durou a noite intera. Mesmo sem ter nenhuma relação sexual, agora Harry entendia o que Dumbledore queria dizer com "dar o braço esquerdo por uma lembrança feliz" pois aquele foi o momento mais feliz da vida de Harry, e com certesa, não é só sexo que trás felicidade, aquele momento não seria melhor nem pior se houvesse existido o sexo, pois para eles, o sexo era só um detalhe insignificante.

FIM

(A noite de sexo entre Jorge e Neville, aconteceu naquela noite, mas será mostrada na continuação dessa Fic, assim como a noite de amor de Harry e Rony)

_"Não digas que amas, pois o amor não se descreve por palavras"_

**SACK KCAS**

N/A: Por favor, comente sobre esta Fic, fale se você gostou ou não, pois o seu comentário é muito importante para mim. Mande seu comentário para sackkcashotmail.com .

BY SACK


End file.
